


Domestic AU w/ Lena Luthor from Valentines Prompts

by sirenbarnes



Series: Dc Imagines/Headcanons [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, DCEU - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dceu imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: You and Lena have to work on Valentines Day, so you surprise her by having a movie marathon and eating takeout at home..





	Domestic AU w/ Lena Luthor from Valentines Prompts

 

* * *

Lena put her key into the apartment door, letting out a sigh as she turned the key making the door unlock, she quickly turned the knob making the door open, letting out another sigh as she walked into her apartment, she quietly closed the door so she wouldn’t wake you up, then locking it, she turned around and walked into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the wood floor, she came to a complete stop when she comes into the kitchen/living room area.

“Surprise.” You cheered, as she looked around the living room seeing candles lit on the coffee table as well as take out.

“I thought you were asleep?” she asked, looking surprised, she dropped her handbag.

“Well, I thought since we couldn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day because we were both at work, I decided we could have a date night, watch romantic movies and pull an all-nighter then call in for work and pull a sick day.” You spoke, as Lena dropped her handbag and made her way over to you, a smile on her face.

“You’re adorable.” She cooed, as she finally stood in front of you, grabbing a hold of your hands.

“Nah, you are.” You replied, smiling at her.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” she asked.

“All the time, but I never get tired of hearing it.” you beamed.

“And I never get tired of saying it.” she chuckled.

Lena leaned her forehead against yours, smiling at you as you’s two stared at each other in awe.

Lena’s eyes fluttered closed, as did yours, both of you’s leaning closer to each other until your lips touched each other’s gently, kissing each other softly…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
